The Obvious Solution
by Viraaja
Summary: Cloud finally figures out how to defeat Jenova and save Sephiroth all at once.  Sort of AC compliant, future timeline, Cloud/Sephiroth.


'''Author's Note''': Written for that kink meme over on the LJ community crack_rack. This turned out way longer and way dirtier than I expected. I hope you enjoy!

When Cloud received the report over his PHS of a possible Sephiroth sighting he nearly boiled over with an overwhelming sensation of _'FINALLY'_ along with _'WHAT TOOK HIM SO FUCKING LONG'._ The string of curses that subsequently flew from the blond's mouth almost drowned out the voice crackling from the small speaker _(is it Tseng? Sounds like Tseng)-_ but he'd managed to pick out 'Sector 7' and 'black clothed figure with silver hair'.

"I'm on it." Cloud growled into the receiver before cutting the Turk's transmission off mid-sentence.

It'd been three years since Sephiroth has last appeared. Three years since Aerith's rain had healed most of the Geostigma infecting Edge's inhabitants. Three years of relative ''peace'' and ''quiet. ''Cloud was sick of waiting. A tiny, itty bitty, minuscule part of Cloud had begun to think Sephiroth just ''might'' be gone for good- and that the little idea he'd come up with would never have the chance to be tested.

Of course, Sephiroth disappearing for good would definitely be the best scenario for the planet…but going by the man's track record:? Highly Unlikely.

Jenova just refused to die and Sephiroth was her easiest vessel into the physical world. But, Cloud was determined to end Jenova's cycle of death and rebirth once and for all, one way or another. Since killing Sephiroth's physical body meant nothing to Jenova (she'd just find her way back) the only other option Cloud hadn't tried was to give ''Sephiroth'' control of his body back- and the only way he could even think to do ''that ''would require him to get close enough to Sephiroth that he could reach the man beneath the monster. Jenova was in control. Each time Sephiroth reappeared he was less the himself and more ''her''. She was always in control. But Sephiroth could only keep coming back the way he did if his soul was still intact as well. And when Cloud discussed his plan with Aerith she confirmed that, yes, Sephiroth's spirit was tied to Jenova's own at this point, Cloud could still reach Sephiroth. Cloud was just going to have to hope that his plan to draw him out worked.

As Fenrir's engines roared to life and the motorcycle lurched forward into a dizzying, speeding race towards Sector 7- Cloud couldn't contain his small smile of anticipation. Sephiroth could be anywhere at this point, but both past events and Cloud' own nagging subconscious both were telling him that if Sephiroth ''were'' actually back on the planet, he was most certainly ''waiting'' for Cloud. That just seemed to be the way things worked between them. Was Cloud afraid? Oh- he'd used to be, for sure, but now after defeating the almighty Sephiroth so many times? Cloud couldn't even deny admitting to himself that he was just ''stronger. ''Jenova's name didn't even make his skin crawl like it used to. But she was an annoyance, and posed enough of a threat in general that Cloud wanted to just finish this broken record encounter once and for all.

The plate Sector 7 resided on was entirely uninhabited. There were, scattered throughout old Midgar, pockets of people who refused to move out to Edge and decided instead to try to scrounge a living in the ruins of the old city. These people were insane. Rescue parties had tried numerous times to evacuate these people to safer living conditions but the whole effort proved useless because the people always found their way back. Fortunately, most of Midgar's leftover residents choose to take over the fancier bits of the plates that remained. No one ever really wanted to live in Sector 7, it was a shit hole before and now an even bigger gaping mess. It was home now only to a network of mako lines that ran underneath it, transporting mako to Edge from the old reactor. Perfect for Cloud's plan. He wanted complete uninhibited freedom. He did not want to be distracted by innocent bystanders, no matter how out of their minds they were.

There was only one crazy person Cloud wanted to be focusing on.

It did not take long to find Sephiroth. Almost predictably he was awaiting Cloud at the edge of the plate, past the slums and the overpasses and all of the ruins of Midgar, standing there quietly…patiently- his back to the city and his gaze looking out over the rest of the world. Sephiroth looked like a God without even trying- it was in the shift of his hips, the cock of his head, the set of his shoulders and the cool, calculating precision of every movement. It was the way he slowly turned round to face Cloud, just tipping his head back over his shoulder so their eyes could meet, silver hair falling over the plate of his armor, swinging out with the warm breeze coming off the desert.

''Fuuuuuuuck''. Cloud's blood boiled. ''Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.''

"You're becoming faster- at finding me." Sephiroth's voice was low and his words were flat, "Just a few hours rather than weeks." His green eyes glowed with that mako brightness that Cloud had learned to associate with Jenova. Soldier's eyes glowed, and Sephiroth was a soldier, but the intensity with which Sephiroth's blazed was not due to military enhancements but rather the presence of the alien consciousness residing in Sephiroth's mind. The ease with which she manipulated Sephiroth's body was sickening a sinister echo to every mimicked movement.

Cloud hated her for what she'd done to Sephiroth, with a burning passionate rage he wanted to beat the living shit out of her until she fell apart into such tiny minuscule pieces that the universe could never put her back together again.

"Jenova." Cloud wouldn't even say Sephiroth's name. This thing was ''not ''Sephiroth."This is over."

Green eyes blinked in silent surprise while a mocking smile spreading over Sephiroth's lips, "Oh?" Hips shifted, and a fluid twisting motion of Sephiroth's spine and shoulders brought the two of them facing one another- his arm swinging round in front of Sephiroth as Masamune was called to his grip, "-so soon?"

Silence pervaded the air as Sephiroth took an open stance- Masamune held out to the side, the tip hovering just millimeters above the slope of the plate. Cloud wasn't fooled, he knew that sword could cut right through him with a twitch of the wrist, but still he calmly stepped forward. He needed to be close. Swords weren't going to work this time, it had to get personal. He needed Sephiroth to hear him, Cloud had to get his attention and stun Jenova long enough that Sephiroth could rise up and take back control. He had to get close enough that he could sink his fingers into Sephiroth's head, find where Jenova hided, and rip the bitch right out.

She watched from behind unnaturally green eyes. Curiosity and amusement written all over what should have been a calm cool demeanor. Jenova was slipping out of character, ignoring enough of Sephiroth's natural defenses that she did not back away from Cloud's advance. After all, he was unarmed and Jenova had Sephiroth's 10-foot sword at her beck and call, what harm could he do?

The distance closed between them, Cloud's final step putting him close enough that he could reach up and grab the belts that crossed over Sephiroth's chest. Eyes locked together- Cloud held the alien gaze, searching for any sign of the man who used to be there. Hoping to find a hint of the man he remembered. There was nothing except Jenova's silent laughter.- An empty dead sound that filled the spaces of his mind. "Sephiroth" he said firmly, watching as silver eyebrows raised and Jenova let a ruthless smile split Sephiroth's face.

She was opening his mouth to say something, but Cloud's fist was faster than her tongue. Knuckles connected with cheek bone and Sephiroth's head twisted violently to the side- Cloud's grip on the belts keeping him from stumbling. It wasn't out of pity nor a desire to help that he held the body up, but rather so he could more easily sink his knee into the soft unsuspecting flesh of Sephiroth's belly. The grip on the belts gave Cloud the leverage he needed to pull his chest down as he swung his knee high. A ''whoosh'' passed by Sephiroth's lips as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, followed by gagging and chocking as his breath failed to return.

Cloud pulled him up by the belts, dropping his lips so they brushed against Sephiroth's ear, a sudden bit of tenderness in the way he pressed into the other man. "Sephiroth, can you hear me?"

A moment of total still silence passed- Heavy and thick with tension, Cloud holding his breath as he strained to sense any change in the other man. Hoping for something, any sign that would tell him Sephiroth was ''there''. A hand reached up to Cloud's wrist, fingers trembling as they slowly curled into a tight grip. And it was this small resistance that told Cloud all he needed, that ''yes ''Sephiroth was there, was fighting back- and that was a good enough chance for Cloud.

Once again using the leverage provided by his hold on the belts, Cloud pushed Sephiroth away from him so he could swing out with another fist. Cloud caught Sephiroth under the chin, causing his head to snap back, blood actually flying up in an arc above them.

A tiny noise of pain escaped Sephiroth's throat, a small cry that was hardly more than a breath- nevertheless it pulled at Cloud. He didn't want to think about hurting ''Sephiroth''- Jenova yes, but he hated to think that Sephiroth could feel the pain as clearly as Jenova could. There was no other option, though. This was the best Cloud had come up with and he'd had 3 years to figure this all out. Aerith though it a viable plan while Zack was it's biggest, most enthusiastic proponent. Cloud just thought it was wishful thinking, living in his daydreams where it would work, but here and now and in the moment...there was ''something- ''Cloud could feel it.

When Sephiroth's head lolled forward Cloud struck out with a head-butt- their foreheads colliding in an explosion of light and pain. This time Sephiroth let out a strangled sob, masamune dropping from his hand to clatter onto the surface of the plate as he collapsed forward. It was only Cloud's hold on the straps that kept him upright- and as Sephiroth's chin dropped to his chest and his legs buckled beneath him, Cloud released his grip and Sephiroth tumbled forward into him- body shaking and breath gasping.

Cloud's arm circle Sephiroth's waist, supporting his weight against him as he pressed his mouth once more against his ear, "Sephiroth, are you there?" Cloud whispered, letting his lips brush against the sensitive shell of his ear.

The body in his arms was twisting almost imperceptibly in upon itself, an inner battle raging now that Cloud had no way to see. Cloud could do nothing except keep whispering Sephiroth's name, hoping that his voice would be able to guide him to the surface, be a reminder, provide an anchor. "Sephiroth, come back." ''Please, come back...''

When Sephiroth lifted his head Cloud immediately searched his gaze, his expression falling as he noted the alien glow still lighting his eyes and the look of furious malice tainting Sephiroth's features, "Give it up Cloud, he's mine, he's ''been'' mine, he doesn't have the strength to fight back anymore." Jenova's words were like acid, dripping with hatred and fury and...frustration.

Jenova was frustrated. That meant Sephiroth was making some impact on her. That meant his plan ''could ''work- maybe it ''was'' working.

Before Cloud could make another move Sephiroth was ''throwing'' him across the plate, his body flipping through the air before landing and skidding right into Fenrir. The motorcycle stopped his tumbling body and instinctively Cloud reached for First Tsurugi. It was just in time, too- because Jenova was there, having recovered Masamune and bringing the blade down over Cloud in a swift singing arc. Cloud blocked the blade and rolled forward, coming up to slam the hilt of his sword into Sephiroth's face. If he stayed close Masamune's range was useless. All Cloud had to do was stay within an arms reach of Sephiroth and Jenova couldn't get a good swing at him. All he had to do was keep stunning Jenova, keep giving Sephiroth the chance to attack from the inside.

But Jenova wasn't stupid.

When she cast the Fira spell Cloud had no problem dodging it. It wasn't until he heard the explosion behind him that Cloud realized something was wrong. Turning around to glance over his shoulder Cloud was met with a huge boiling ball of flaming smoke. Jenova had hit one of the mako lines. The explosion was spreading through the network of pipes, shaking sector 7's plate with the intensity of their eruption.

A long, drawn out metallic moan rippled through the metal structure. It's already weakened foundations now completely compromised from the explosions. The chunk of plate he and Sephiroth stood on titled and shook, and suddenly it was sliding and falling down towards the ruins of Midgar. Cloud was sliding and falling as well, but it was a controlled descent straight towards Sephiroth.

Their bodies collided and after a frantic detangling of limbs, Cloud was pressing his fingers into the pressure points at Sephiroth's shoulder- digging his fingers in deep with a bruising precision. Masamune fell from Sephiroth's grip, clattering down the falling plate and over the edge.

Jenova shrieked, furious and vengeful and ''raging''.

Cloud punched her again, throwing everything he had into the swing, his own gut twisting as his knuckles met Sephiroth's jaw and he felt the bone strain before popping. Sephiroth was silent, his mouth hanging open and his eyes so wide, cat-like pupils slitted into green, the internal glow flickering as Jenova and Sephiroth fought for control.

They free fell through the sky, their bodies a twisted together mess silhouetted against the gray of Midgar's sky. As they tumbled off over the edge of the falling plate, Cloud looked around wildly- searching for somewhere stable he could land. A slab of thick industrial cement was lodged in midgar's ruins. It stretched out from the collapsed city- barely out of the shadow of the falling plate and just within reach. Without another thought, Cloud heaved and threw Sephiroth's body toward the landing, watching as it slammed into the hard cement. Cloud has to vault off the falling debris around him in order to reach the platform, precariously choosing his path as he tried to control his descent, adrenaline making his steps quick. When he landed next to Sephiroth's stunned body Cloud immediately dropped down beside him.

Sephiroth's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pulled back in a grimace and his eyebrows folded together with strain. Blood was smeared across his lips, the red so bright against the pale white of Sephiroth's skin. Cloud couldn't tear his eyes from it. Even as he pulled Sephiroth's body up to his chest, folding his arms around it in a tight embrace, Cloud focused on those lips. This was the part of the plan Cloud hadn't been so sure about. The part that he hoped would work but could very well screw everything up if he was wrong. Zack had told him to "Go for it kid!" while Aerith had shook her head and shrugged at him, "Maybe, Cloud."

Burying his face into Sephiroth's neck, Cloud took a deep breath and pressed his lips once more against Sephiroth's ear, "Sephiroth, I'm going to help you, trust me, OK?" The man in his arms gave no response, his mouth fell open and closed as if trying to form words but no sound came forth. Cloud reached up to cup Sephiroth's cheek, his thumb dipping into a small cut that split his lower lip that was still bleeding, mesmerized as he watched the blood smear when he ran his thumb along the the flesh of his lip. This was it. It was now or never.

Sephiroth's eyes struggled to open, the green contrasting beautifully with the red blood on his lips. Gods should be jealous of a creature so gorgeous, even after having taken numerous fists to his face. Bruises didn't even take to his skin, it was just that pale flesh and that bright, vibrant red blood. Cloud's hand moved to grip the back of Sephiroth's head, tangling fingers into silver hair so that Sephiroth couldn't turn away. When their gazes met Cloud nearly cried.

Sephiroth was there.

He was ''there'' and he was in ''control'' and Cloud really was about to start weeping. The eerie glow in his eyes was gone, replaced instead with overwhelming pain and fatigue, but it was ''Sephiroth'' and he was ''scared'' and Cloud just wanted to take all of the pain and worry away, "Oh Gaia, Sephiroth…"

The violent shiver that ripped up Sephiroth's spine twisted the man into a taunt stretch. The ragged cry he let loose was tormented- Sephiroth was hardly hanging on as Jenova made an attempt to force him back under the surface of consciousness again. Cloud wasn't going to let that happen though. No way, no how. Not now that Cloud knew he was ''right'' and Sephiroth was ''there'' and needed ''help''- there was no way Jenova was going to get him back. Tears trailed down Sephiroth's cheeks as he gasped for breath, his trembling hands reaching up to grip Cloud's vest.

"Cloud," his voice was so ragged and scared, desperate and tortured, "She's here, help me." The grip Sephiroth had on Cloud's shirt was that of a man clinging to his last thread of life.

Sephiroth's words drove away all the doubt Cloud felt. He knew, at that moment, that his plan would work, that Sephiroth was going to be OK. "Shhh," Cloud leaned forward, his lips hovering just above Sephiroth's, letting his words breath out in a soft soothing tone, "I've got you, I'm not letting you go."

And then Cloud was kissing Sephiroth, and it was like some final chapter in a book being written, the sensation of ''right'' was so absolute and overwhelming that Cloud moaned into Sephiroth's mouth. ''Oh Gaia…'' Without either of them intending it, a deep intimate connection had been forged between the two of them, starting from that day in Nibelheim and growing and building up into this moment. Sephiroth was shaking in his arms, the trembling reaching up to his lips as he pressed himself into Cloud, desperate to get closer, latching onto Cloud's mouth like it was the nectar of life itself. Cloud held him closer, alternating between possessive hard presses of his lips and soft reassuring breathy kisses.

A series of pops rumbled down from the surface of the broken plate above them- one of the mako pipes leading to the planet's surface was straining with the heat and energy of the explosion. As the pipe burst and the fire and smoke exploded outwards towards the cement outcropping they broke apart from the kiss. Distracted by the sudden onslaught of heat and the drop in pressure as the air around them was sucked into explosion. Cloud pushed Sephiroth down roughly, covering his body with his own to protect it from the falling ash and debris- watching as the pipe spewed cinders and liquid fire all around them.

Almost instantly Sephiroth was twisting away from Cloud, his hands coming up to claw at his own face- Green eyes flashed with that alien glow as Jenova made an attempt to regain control. She just refused to give up, after years of trying and being beaten by Cloud she just refused to accept defeat. But Cloud was never giving Sephiroth back. A deep boiling rage made Cloud's throat clench, numbing his senses enough to ignore the danger of the explosion, his focus shrinking to Sephiroth who was curling up beneath him. Cloud ripped Sephiroth's hands away from his face, forcing them above his head as he sank down to trap Sephiroth between the hard cement and the length of his body.

"Sephiroth- focus on me," Cloud whispered against Sephiroth lips before taking the swollen flesh of his lower lip between his teeth- biting down gently, sucking at the blood still oozing from the tiny cut. Sephiroth inhaled sharply- the pain bringing him back to surface and forcing Jenova back into the recesses of his mind. It was the physical distraction, the pain and the pleasure that kept Sephiroth in control. As long as he had something to focus on other than Jenova he could ignore her, rebuild the mental walls between them, trap her far back in the recesses of his mind.

All Cloud had to do was provide that distraction.

Sephiroth's hands desperately grasped at Cloud's when his grip moved from Sephiroth's wrists to instead tangle their fingers together. They pressed into one another- Sephiroth's back arching up into Cloud in pleasure as Cloud licked and chewed at his lower lip. He was strung out like a taunt bow- Cloud could feel every shift and every shudder in the body below him, could feel every hitched breath and every shuddering exhale. He could even feel the start of an erection pressing into his hip.

"''Cloud''," Sephiroth moaned, his tongue flicking out to meet where Cloud's was still licking at the blood on his lip, begging him for something more.

"I know," Cloud murmured against Sephiroth's lips before sinking down deep into his mouth. He met no resistance, and as their tongues slid together, Cloud easily took control of Sephiroth's desperate begging. Any reservations about how far Cloud was willing to take this with were thrown out into the fire around them as Sephiroth responded to him so openly. They both needed this, more than either of them had ever realized.

Detangling one of his hands from Sephiroth's, Cloud moved to drag his fingers lightly down Sephiroth's neck. The man beneath him shuddered violently in response, moaning into Cloud's mouth before ripping their lips apart as he drew in a ragged breath. Eyes met, blue steady and determined, green hazy with lust and pleasure. Cloud had him, Cloud had Sephiroth and he couldn't see or sense Jenova anywhere in that gaze. It was just Sephiroth, granted he was ragged around the edges and a little panicked, but it was ''Sephiroth''.

After all this time, this was all it would have taken to stop everything. How had Cloud not figured it out sooner…it was so ''obvious'': Sephiroth had been in pain and he'd latched onto Jenova's welcoming, loving voice like a thirsty man lost in a desert. While immediately everyone focused on ''killing'' Sephiroth, because it was terrifying for someone so powerful to loose his sanity, no one had really considered ''why'' he'd snapped. Maybe if he had known better all of those years ago he could have saved Sephiroth that night. Cloud had a lot of lost time to make up for.

When Cloud's fingers circled around the elegant column of Sephiroth's neck he pressed his thumb up into the soft fleshy dip beneath his jaw where his pulse pounded- his hand squeezing just enough to make breathing noticeable. Sephiroth's hips snapped upward in reflexive response, instincts trying to throw Cloud off of him. Instead, their erections met through the fabric of the pants separating them, the extra bit of rough friction made them both breathless. Groaning, Cloud dropped his head to briefly suck at the pulse point his thumb had been pressing into before moving his lips back to Sephiroth's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you," Cloud whispered with a roll of his hips. The cement platform shuddered as another explosion rocked out from the mako pipes. The sound blocked out the sound of Cloud's voice but Sephiroth's body stiffened, having either read the words on his lips or from the shock of the explosion. Cloud took advantage of the moment to reach down between them and begin unbuckling the straps and snaps of Sephiroth's coat. When his fingers brushed over the leather trapping Sephiroth's erection the man beneath him reached down to grab Cloud's wrist in a vice-like grip. Green eyes stared up at him, the harsh tension pulling at the edges giving Cloud's stomach a small flip. The intensity behind Sephiroth's look was dangerous, and for a moment Cloud wondered if maybe this was too much.

But instead of moving Cloud's hand away, Sephiroth pushed up into the pressure, eyelids dropping to give Cloud a look of total wanton ''desire''. Sephiroth twisted out of the grip Cloud still held on them arm above his head and so he could reach down and fumble at Cloud's own pants. ''Fuuuuuck-'' Cloud's brain nearly screamed. The sight of Sephiroth desperately trying to disrobe him sent Cloud's head off into space. Cloud leaned backwards, giving Sephiroth the room he needed to work at his clothing and giving himself the distance he needed to pull Sephiroth'c cock out of his pants.

As the world literally fell apart around them Cloud wanted nothing other than to rip Sephiroth's clothes off and fuck him into ground. The intense heat of the fire behind them was just added stimulation, intensifying the roiling fire already building in his stomach. The fear that at any moment the cement platform they laid upon could drop out of the sky without warning was a danger that set Cloud's blood boiling. He didn't know how much time they had left before that actually happened.

Without another moment of hesitation Cloud squeezed Sephiroth's erection in a tight grasp of fingers and palm. Sephiroth gasped. Precum was already leaking out of the swollen tip, dripping down Sephiroth's cock to coat Cloud's fingers, making it easy for Cloud to twist his hand down the entire length so he could coat Sephiroth's cock with the slippery fluid. After a few tugs Sephiroth had forgotten entirely about Cloud's pants: his body reacting to the pleasure with an intensity that blocked out any higher brain function. His body arched up against Cloud, his hips thrusting up into Cloud's hand, his movements middless and frantic.

Cloud used his free hand to push Sephiroth's coat and armor back from his shoulders, dragging his fingernails over Sephiroth's nipples as his hand travelled down his torso to rip his pants from his hips. He never let go of the grip on Sephiroth's cock, using the twists of his wrist to keep Sephiroth in that mindless euphoric state he had him trapped in. When Cloud had gotten Sephiroth's pants down to his knees, the leather caught on boots and refused to move down and further. Cloud leaned back, his hand still gripping and twisting Sephiroth's erection, and took in the sight before him: Sephiroth laid out below him, panting and tangled in the twist of black leather. The warm wind from the explosions tugged at his silver hair and brought with it tiny embers of orange and red that burned in and out of life in the space between them.

When Sephiroth rocked his hips up into the grip on his cock Cloud realized he must have been staring. Once glance at Sephiroth's face told him the man hadn't noticed anything except the lack of friction on his erection- the look in his eyes was desperate need. Going over in his head what his best options were, Cloud realized he didn't have any lubricant with him, just saliva. Cloud licked his lips in thought, came to a decision, and reached down to grasp the underside of Sephiroth's thigh. Giving the muscle a reassuring squeeze, he pushed upwards and back and ducked between Sephiroth's legs.

The movement seemed to surprise Sephiroth- as Cloud's head disappeared between his legs he shifted up and forward in an attempt to see where he was going. Cloud had to let go of the thigh in his hand so he could reach up and shove Sephiroth back down onto the cement.

"Don't move," Cloud had slipped his way between Sephiroth's legs- head hovering over Sephiroth's erection and his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. He smiled at the intense stare Sephiroth had directed towards his lips. The man's anticipation was written all over his face, and in the way his tongue wet his lips. Leaning forward, Cloud pressed a light kiss onto the tip of Sephiroth's erection, keeping his eyes on the man's face so he could watch his expression. Sephiroth's mouth fell open with a gasp, eyes darkening slightly as his gaze abruptly shifted up to Cloud's eyes,

Without another breath Cloud dropped his lips down over Sephiroth's cock. His tongue slid down along the underside, slow and steady and sensual, drawing the longest deepest moan yet out of Sephiroth. The sound twisted Cloud's insides into a burning mess, and his trapped cock suddenly ''throbbed. ''Cloud fought back his own desire, and focused on the cock in his mouth. Giving head was not something Cloud had done before, but he knew what he liked, so he figured Sephiroth wouldn't be all that different. He started with just a gentle sucking pressure, using his tongue more than his lips, letting his teeth lightly graze around the head as he slipped the cock in and out of his mouth. Saliva slid down the underside, and when Cloud used the wetness to pump his fist up and over the tip, Sephiroth shuddered below him- lost in sensation.

When Cloud sucked gently at the sensitive head once again, Sephiroth rocked upwards into his mouth, sliding his cock past his lips and deep down Cloud's throat.

For a moment Cloud was afraid he was going to choke, he had to reach up and force Sephiroth's hips back down onto the concrete and hold him there as the man's hips twisted beneath him. When he felt Sephiroth's hands slide into his hair to clutch desperately at him, Cloud knew he was pushing Sephiroth too close to edge and he pulled away with a final swipe of his tongue.

Sephiroth outright groaned- his eyes blazing as his grasp on Cloud's hair tightening enough to ''hurt''. "Shhh," Cloud pressed a kiss onto Sephiroth's inner thigh, sliding one of his hands away from a hip to press that same thigh back towards Sephiroth's shoulder. Cloud moved lower, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin that stretched between Sephiroth's cock and anus until he reached the small puckered muscle there. Sephiroth was as still as could be, his entire body hardly moving, a slight tremble perceptible only in the strained grip of his hands. Cloud licked out tentatively with his tongue.

This was another something that Cloud had never done before, never to a girl and certainly never to a guy. It wasn't nearly as bizarre as he thought it would be. Instead, as Cloud's tongue swept out to just wet the outside of the muscle, he delighted in the ''sounds'' it was extracting from Sephiroth. The man was almost ''whimpering'' and it made Cloud so fucking hard. Slipping his tongue past the tight ring Cloud lapped delicately at the flesh- sliding his tongue just a shallow distance inside before pulling out to spread saliva over the opening. He wished he'd had lubricant, but this was the best he could do until Cloud got Sephiroth to some place that wasn't….well, falling apart around them.

As if on cue another shudder ripped through the cement. The explosions were beneath them down, lighting up Cloud's face from below and silhouetting Sephiroth against the expanse of cement. A low wailing echoed out of the chasms of broken beams and scaffolding, the structural supports were beginning to fail. The pipes ran all throughout this part of the plate, since they were destroyed the plate was collapsing further.

Suddenly, Sephiroth moaned, both of his hands reaching to clutch and pull at Cloud's hair and shoulders. Cloud tore his attention back to Sephiroth, bending forward over him to press his lips into the shell of Sephiroth's ear.

"You OK?" Cloud knew Sephiroth was reaching some sort of limit, he could feel it easily in the tension of his body, in the way every muscle was clenched and seizing. Whether it was from pleasure or panic or just a combination along with his fight against Jenova Cloud wasn't sure- but he wanted to be positive that Sephiroth was OK with this. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Sephiroth, all he wanted was to give him so much pleasure he never thought about Jenova ever again.

"Yessss," Sephiroth hissed. It was a gorgeous sound, his voice low and demanding like that. Cloud couldn't resist hearing more, so he bit down hard onto Sephiroth's ear and reached to give his cock another twist, drawing out a sob from Sephiroth's throat. "Cloud…" there was a question behind the word, an asking that Cloud could read as easily as if he'd spelled it out. ''Fuck me'' it begged, that single word spoke what Sephiroth could probably never bring himself to ask, and it was all the permission Cloud needed.

Cloud gave one last tug at Sephiroth's earlobe, whispering "Don't worry" into his ear before leaning back to pull his cock free of the confines of his pants. Cloud almost sighed in the relief. He was swollen and hard, the tip nearly weeping with precum, But Sephiroth had given a small gasp at the sight of his cock, and upon sweeping his gaze up Sephiroth's body Cloud noted that the man had frozen up once again. That wasn't going to work.

Ignoring his erection once more Cloud reached down to finger the puckered hole of Sephiroth's anus, it was slick with saliva, and the tip of Cloud's finger easily slipped inside. Sephiroth gasped, the ring of muscle tightening around Cloud, but he pressed on. His finger dipped in and out, massaging the muscle, letting Sephiroth get used to the feeling of something sliding ''inside''. When he added a second finger Sephiroth hardly noticed, and by the time he pressed in a third Sephiroth was rocking ever so slightly against him. The whimpers he's heard from Sephiroth before were back again, but softer. Cloud pulled away, his fingers reluctantly leaving Sephiroth as he leaned backward and detangled himself from Sephiroth's legs.

He needed Sephiroth the roll over and something told him the man may not like that position. Instead he pulled Sephiroth up into a brief kiss. The position forced Sephiroth to kneel before Cloud, and made it easier when Cloud gently directed Sephiroth to face away from him towards the billowing smoke and ember floating between them and the expanse of the desert outside Midgar.

"Ready?" Cloud whispered as his fingers brushed Sephiroth's entrance.

Sephiroth just shuddered and waited, his body tense and alert. His nervousness was apparent, and Cloud tried to distract him by biting his ear and brushing his lips along his neck and shoulder. Cloud spat onto his hand and swept it along the base of his cock, mixing it with his precum until he thought he was slick enough. And even then he added a little bit more. When he lined himself up with Sephiroth, the man kneeling before him was trembling. Cloud didn't know if it was nerves or anticipation, but either way be braced his arm around Sephiroth's waist and pressed up into resistance.

"Relax- Sephiroth," Cloud moaned into his ear, pressing up a little bit harder, squeezing Sephiroth's hip in reassurance. The tight pressure clenching at the ring of muscles gave way and the tip Cloud's penis slipped easily inside. It felt deliriously good, and Cloud ''moaned ''at the tight sensation of Sephiroth around him. When Sephiroth shifted backwards Cloud slipped in deeper, causing Sephiroth to pull in a ragged gasp and clamp down ''hard'' around Cloud.

"Shhh, it's ok, go slow," Cloud reached up to grip both of Sephiroth's hips, steadying the man as he slowly drew his cock out of him, letting Sephiroth relax again before pressing inside once more. Sweat was dripping down Cloud's brow, and his breathing was labored over the concentration of going so ''slow''. Still, his hips rocked forward, starting shallow and slowly slipping his cock in a little more with each thrust until finally he was seated entirely inside Sephiroth.

They moaned together.

"Cloud-" Sephiroth simply whispered, not moving and hardly breathing and ''waiting''.

"I've got you" Cloud whispered before he pulled out and snapped his hips up into the welcoming heat. His thrust was hard and deep, spreading Sephiroth wider and forcing him forward to brace his hands against the cement beneath him. As Cloud watched Sephiroth fall forward the cement rocked beneath him, almost in sync with his thrust. There was a slow rumble shaking the platform and it was making it extremely difficult for Sephiroth to stay upright. So Cloud gently pressed his hand into the small of Sephiroth's back, pushing the man further downwards, shifting himself forwards and up until he was leaning over Sephiroth's back, the man's hips up and torso pressed into the cement.

When Cloud's next thrust caused Sephiroth to ''sob'' beneath him, Cloud knew he's found the man's prostrate. Retaining the angle, Cloud's hips snapped forward once again- and Sephiroth's wordless scream mixed with the sounds of Midgar collapsing, it was like music.

Cloud memorized the spot and began driving into Sephiroth. Each time brushing along his prostate, forcing Sephiroth to muffle his cries in the crook of his arm. Cloud stayed steady and slow, deep and powerful thrusts mixing with shallower dips as he slowly drove Sephiroth closer to the edge. His hands gripped Sephiroth's hips mercilessly, holding Sephiroth in place as he directed each movement into him. Sephiroth surrendered over to Cloud completely- melting into the cement as his mouth gasped in almost silent breathy sobs.

They weren't going to be able to last. Cloud was nearly at his own edge, and as much as he wanted this sensation to go on forever the fact was that they probably needed to get the ''fuck'' out of there, and ''soon''.

Leaning down over Sephiroth's back Cloud grabbed a fist full of silver hair and yanked back- Sephiroth's head twisted over his shoulder, close enough that when Cloud leaned down into Sephiroth he could press his face into his neck and nibble at his ear. As he bit and the hard cartilage around the tip Cloud reached around with his free hand and grabbed Sephiroth's cock.

The combination of Cloud's deep thrusts and the friction on his swollen erection sent Sephiroth shuddering into the cement, "Cloud!" he cried as Cloud pumped his hand slowly along his length in time with his hips. With each thrust Cloud incrementally increased his pace, building them up into an easy rhythm. It wasn't fast enough for Sephiroth, though, because them man beneath Cloud sobbed out in frustration while rocking himself back hard onto Cloud, "Faster." Sephiroth's voice was a growl, demanding and desperate.

Cloud pressed a kiss to Sephiroth's shoulder, rolling his hips forward in the wide circle, stretching Sephiroth further and drawing a moan out of the man. "OK," Cloud obliged.

Leaning back Cloud once again grabbed hold of Sephiroth's hip and tightened his grip on his cock before sinking down deep into the man. His pace was set, and Cloud nearly drove into Sephiroth recklessly- their bodies rocking together. Sephiroth moved against Cloud, his hands grasping at the back of his head as he buried his face in his own arms. The sounds coming out of his mouth were wordless and animalistic, setting Cloud on edge- he was close. The fire in his belly was spreading out down to his backs and cock, and he knew he wasn't going to last. By the way Sephiroth was twisting beneath him he was close too.

Cloud leaned down one last time, pressed his lips into Sephiroth's ears and whispered "Come for me" and watched as Sephiroth fell apart. Orgasm tore through him, causing Sephiroth's back to arch and his hips to press back into Cloud while his name was ripped from Sephiroth's throat. At the sound of Sephiroth screaming "Cloud" into the devastating destruction around them Cloud came, hard- filled Sephiroth with cock and come, the rumbling in the cement outcropping becoming a real shudder that just extended his orgasm.

When Cloud collapsed onto Sephiroth's back he circled his arms around his waist and held the weakened man to him- the shuddering was increasing and the last thing Cloud wanted was for them to fall off the outcropping. Gasping for breath Cloud felt the rumbling become stronger and more violent. When Sephiroth cursed Cloud opened his eyes and saw the cement structure was starting to tip, the heat from the explosions below them had heated the metal scuffling enough that it was starting to melt. They had to get off this thing ''now''.

Cloud jumped forward into action- buttoning his pants up before turning and pulling Sephiroth up off the ground. Their eyes met as Cloud roughly pulled Sephiroth's coat back around his shoulders, fumbling with a few of the buckles before giving up and helping him pull his pants up. In the back of his head Cloud would have thought this situation comical- that is if it weren't so life-threatening.

Nevertheless, as soon as Sephiroth was mostly decent Cloud was grabbing hold of him and kissing him, one last time, maybe for good luck, before he was leaping out towards the scaffolding where part of the plate still was intact and pulling Sephiroth behind him.

They leapt through the air, finding handhold and foot holds as they traversed up the scarred metal flesh of Midgar. Cloud helping Sephiroth as the man seemed rather fatigued and weak. By the time they reached the top of the plate Cloud was literally pulling Sephiroth up over the edge, so tired was he. Together they collapsed on the surface- the metal warm and comforting and ''sold''- so much better than that precarious cement outcropping...

It was until Cloud heard the cocking of about two dozen military grade rifles that Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw the turks and Shinra lined up behind them. Every single armed man had his gun pointed at Sephiroth.

Cloud swallowed- mouth suddenly dry. He should have figured these guys would show up, especially when the report came from Tseng. All of them believed Sephiroth to still be…well, ''Sephiroth'' The Jenova version. Beside him Sephiroth shifted around, and almost in unison a ripple of metal sounded from the group of soldiers as everyone readjusted their aim.

''God damnit''.

There was only one thing Cloud could think to do. And after what he'd just done, in comparison it was rather a mild solution to the problem. After making eye contact with the turks, who were of course front and center and edging closer by the moment, Cloud leaned forward and pulled Sephiroth in for a kiss.

Their lips pressed together, Sephiroth's stunned and pliable against Cloud's own firm press forwards. Cloud heard Tseng cuss, and then rip his PHS off his belt and start calling out orders to 'hold fire' and 'I don't fucking know'. When Cloud slipped his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth, just to be sure everyone knew he was ''serious'' he swore he heard Reno say 'God that's so fucking ''hot!''

But it was Sephiroth who finally got Cloud's attention when he broke the kiss and caught Cloud's gaze. They both were thinking the same thing. Jenova. She was gone. Somehow Cloud's plan had worked and he'd been able to give Sephiroth back his control, his life. Sephiroth pressed his cheek against Cloud's own, his face turned away from the crowd and his voice deep and soft, soft enough that only Cloud could hear him.

"Thank you" Sephiroth whispered.

Cloud pulled Sephiroth in for another kiss. 


End file.
